


I felt like I was surrounded by darkness until I met you

by Anasilan



Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Soulmates, Togetherness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anasilan/pseuds/Anasilan
Summary: Auri get’s company whilst sitting on the roof of her Inquisitor Tower.
Relationships: King Alistair Theirin/Female Inquisitor
Series: Prompt List: The Foof Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675207
Kudos: 2





	I felt like I was surrounded by darkness until I met you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my most recent OC in Dragon Age: Inquisition. I am planning, or have planned a few stories around this pair up, one of which will go into my Soul Mates collection when it’s done.
> 
> This is set post-trespasser.

Aurora sat on the roof of her tower and looked down at the twinkling lights that shone from the windows in Skyhold and Skyhold village. It was a cool night, as most were in Skyhold and she enjoyed watching the various guards patrolling the walls, the sound of Bull and the Chargers carousing in the tavern and the fact that she wasn’t stuck in yet another indeterminable balls or feast. There was a scrabbling noise behind her and then seconds later she was surrounded by a pair of muscular thighs, and enclose in gentle arms, warm lips pressing kisses onto the back on her neck. She smiled into the dark.

“Alistair…” She whispered. She felt his smile against her skin.

“Auri.” He whispered, and gently turned her face to capture her lips with his own. She hummed into his embrace, feeling secure and safe and more importantly, wanted for herself, not for what she could do.

Their kiss broke and they sat together in the dark stillness, just enjoying the quiet and being together. After a while, Alistair spoke, soft and gentle.

“Why are you hiding on the roof, Sweetheart?” She smiled softly.

“No reason. Everything has been a whirl and I just needed a break. You made it better by coming with me.” She replied softly.

“Okay.” He accepted her answer, just as he accepted everything else about her. “Denerim Castle has many lovely roof tops.” He offered and she giggled softly.

“Easy access for one armed rogues?” She asked.

“If they aren’t, we’ll fix it so they are.” He kissed the top of her head and pulled her in tightly against his chest.

“I love you, Ali. More and more every day.” He made a purring noise in the back of his throat.

“I love you too, Auri. I never would have seen this coming. I wished for it, but I never thought I’d be this lucky.” She turned in his arms, coming to kneel before him and cupped his jaw in her hands.

“I felt like I was surrounded by darkness until I met you. I was swallowed by regret and anger and couldn’t see beyond myself. You are my miracle, Alistair. Never forget.” She pressed her lips to his, her heart pounding in her chest as she thought about how close it had been for them never to have met. Never have to touched and never to discovered they were fated mates.

“I will forever be grateful to your boot buckle catching on the roof tile, and I’ll spend every day for the rest of forever, showing you just how much you mean to me.” He whispered, moving his legs and pulling her into his lap. “You are my miracle too.” She settled against him, one arm wrapped around his back and the other over his shoulder. She was happy and content and so very very lucky.


End file.
